Will you be my Valentine?
by Takkie
Summary: Takaba decides to do something nice for Asami for once, but making chocolates isn't such a simple task when it comes to knowing Asami's tastes
1. Chapter 1

It was twelve thirty at night, Takaba was still awake at this, having just recently finished showering and deciding that he'd take up his place on Asami's plush loveseat, a cup of hot chocolate resting on the small table, the remote was in the boy's hands as he flipped thoroughly the channels as he routinely did when waiting for Asami to come home from one of his late nights.

Takaba wasn't finding all that much to watch on the channels considering he started avoiding the news at night after the whole stalker incident with Ai, he found that it was better this way.

Though what did bother Takaba as he was flipping through the channels was that most of them were dealing with cooking, he was aware that most of the shows had already been recorded, but never before had he seen so many cooking shows so late at night, and on top of that they were cooking shows dealing with sweets.

It wasn't until he glanced down at the digital watch on his wrist that Asami had gotten him as a gift for new years, thankfully the thing wasn't too fancy looking, but glancing down at it, he realized what day it was. It was February twelfth. February twelfth meant that there was only one day before Valentines Day.

It wasn't until now that Takaba realized that he had never really considered taking part in Valentines Day, because being a guy he was usually the one getting the chocolates, but now that he was in relationship with Asami that kinda changed things a bit. In the relationship that he had with Asami Takaba was basically the girl side of things, whether he liked to admit it or not, which technically meant that he'd be the one to give Asami chocolates.

While the whole idea didn't really bode all that well with Takaba, he knew that it was at least one of the few things that he could give the older man, aside from the sex the other forced him into every night. Takaba knew that making the other chocolates could serve as a way to thank the other without really having to say anything out loud. The only problem Takaba had with this whole matter had to do with the fact that he didn't how Asami felt towards sweets, for he had never actually once witnessed the man indulging in anything that had a high sugary content to it, even his teas tended to be low sweetened and he knew that the older man took his coffee black which bothered Takaba to no end because he could never handle such a thing because just the simple though of drinking something so strong without anything sweet to take the edge off of it make his stomach churn.

Takaba had also never witnessed Asami having anything to do with hot chocolate, even on the coldest days when the older man had just come home seeming to be on the slight side of chilly he never accepted the offer when Takaba asked if he'd like a cup of hot chocolate to help warm him up.

On the other hand though Takaba was fairly certain over the fact that Asami wouldn't really care all that much if he didn't get anything from Takaba for Valentines Day because the older man would more then likely entice him to have sex on that day even if he didn't really think about the date all that much while he did what he typically did to the innocent boy who was now staring at the tv with a deep blush on his face even though he wasn't really paying attention to what was going on in the show, but rather his mind was wandering to some of the things that Asami had recently been doing to him in bed, things that just the mere thought of caused him to shiver.

Shaking these thoughts from his mind Takaba turned his full attention back to the television as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. He needed to buck up some, it wasn't liking making the older man some chocolates for the one day special day of the year was going to kill him, even if the other decided against accepting the gift he made, Takaba knew that he would at least be able to enjoy eating what he made on his own. Now that Takaba had set his mind on doing something he knew that he wouldn't be giving up till he got the task done.

The only thing that Takaba really had to worry about was Asami finding out what he was planning on doing, not that he thought the older man would have a problem with him making chocolates in his kitchen, but rather Takaba didn't want the other to find out what he was doing until he was satisfied with what he had made. Of course Takaba knew that not letting Asami find out about what he was doing was going to be the hardest task to accomplish even though the older man tended to be gone for most of the day. For Takaba wasn't certain how the other managed to do it, but he somehow always seemed to know what it was that Takaba was doing when he was gone, or at least he guessed that Asami knew what he was doing by some of the comments that the older man would make when got home, concerning something that Takaba had taking the liberty of doing while he was gone, good or not.

Takaba knew of some ways that he could possible solve this problem, but in order to even think about doing them, he'd have to take care of some other important things first.

When Takaba knew that it was getting close to the time that Asami tended to come home at he was quick in shutting the tv off and draining his glass before putting it next to the side of the sink.

Takaba double checked the inventory on the table, just to make sure that everything was as it should be before leaving the kitchen and waiting in the living room for the older man, already having gotten used to the routine of taking the other's jacket as he came through the door. Takaba didn't really mind that so much, especially now that the older man had stopped smirking every time he came forward to do the task, Takaba was even starting to get used to the kiss that Asami demanded from him every time he took care of the routine, because after so many times of it happening he knew that Asami wasn't going to push him into anything further then a kiss.

Another thing that Takaba could say that he was thankful about had to do with the fact that Asami wasn't nearly as possessive as he used to be when Takaba first came to stay with him, he didn't seem to mind as much when Takaba went out and about, nor did he mind the fact that the boy seemed to like having his own room more then sleeping with Asami, even though as the days went by Asami was more and more coaxing him to sleep in his room with him at night after they were done with their activates even if Takaba was against it all the way, though he knew better then putting up too much of a fight because that would just end up causing more problems with Asami.

Takaba made sure to clear his mind of any thoughts that could possible cause him to blush when he knew that it was about time for Asami to walk through the door, after all it wouldn't be good for the older man to see him with a blush on his face depending on the mood that he was in, Takaba really wanted to get the chance to eat dinner before he was rushed off to bed.

Takaba was rather surprised when the door opened to show a fairly mundane Asami, not the typical Asami that Takaba was used to dealing with when the other opened the door, his playful smirk wasn't on his face which was a sign that he was either exhausted or not in good mood.

"Welcome back Asami-sama." Takaba was careful as he approached the older man to take his jacket, though just as he was about to pull away thinking that the other wouldn't want a kiss right now Asami snagged his arm near the elbow.

"Kiss." Asami ordered, not even bothering to lean down to make the task easier on Takaba. Takaba took a deep breath before leaning up and planting a kiss on the other's lips not surprised when Asami responded to the kiss and attempted to deepen it by asking permission into the other's mouth. Takaba granted Asami permission right away knowing that it was better then letting Asami bit his bottom lip to get what he wanted.

The kiss wasn't as long as their typical ones and Asami ended up pulling away before the boy was fully content with the length of it.

Asami stared at the boy for a short while longer before walking past him and heading towards the kitchen while leaving the other to hang his jacket up.

"I just took the food off not that long ago to cool, it shouldn't be cold yet." Takaba informed Asami as he quickly followed behind the other who had already taken a seat at the table, waiting for Takaba to dish him up like he usually did.

Asami watched Takaba carefully as he dished up the food and set it before the older man, hovering behind his chair like he usual did while making sure that the older man liked what he had made. Asami didn't say anything as he started eating, slowly at that. Takaba wasn't certain if Asami ate slowly because that was the pace he liked to enjoy his food at or of if he did because he knew that made the boy squirm if he took as long as he possible could chewing before he took his second bite.

"I was informed that you went out with your friends today." Asami commented as Takaba took the seat across from him at the table. "You had no work to do today?" Takaba shook his head when Asami asked this question.

"They didn't have any interesting jobs in for me today so I decided to take the day off." Now thinking about the fact that he had indeed taken the day off kinda made Takaba feel guilty, because he knew that if he took too many days off close together there was a high chance that he could lose his job, which meant that more then likely he wasn't going to have the chance to take the fourteenth off, unless of course he could convince Mitari to fill in for him for the day. Takaba almost didn't want to Ask Mitari though because he knew that the pay back he'd get from the other doing his job wasn't going to be all that good.

"Still not interested in handling inside photo shoots?" Asami questioned, though he already knew what the boy's answer was going to be, because the other's answer would probably never change.

"I'm not asking taking photos of models, but I've explained to you before that standing inside of a building while helping some glam model show off won't help the world any. I'll take the job if nothing else is offered to me, but I preferred to keep in the line of criminal photography work." Takaba replied, him and Asami tended to have this kind of conversation often, though Takaba was becoming thankful of the fact that Asami no longer seemed all that interested in attempting to force him out of working on the streets and into a studio.

"A change of pace is always good, who knows when some interesting information may come up from such a job." Asami commented, glancing slightly at the boy while the other continued to eat in silence, knowing that Asami had a point in what he was saying.

Takaba was rather surprised that after dinner nothing happened between the two of them, Asami practically ignored him in favor of getting some sleep, not that this really bothered Takaba in that sense since his body was still recovering from one of the latest session the two of them had had, it was more due to the fact that Asami was acting exhausted. Takaba would've been more worried about the older man if it wasn't for the fact that he was still acting like Asami in the matte that he ushered Takaba into sleep with him, the photographer didn't object knowing that that would more then likely turn Asami's libido on and there was no telling where things would go from there.

Takaba decided to take advantage of the fact that Asami wasn't pestering him to get to sleep quickly, knowing that between work and trying to put his plan forth tomorrow he was going to need all of the rest that he could get.

Breakfast was dealt with as usual, though Takaba always found it harder to get out of bed first thing in the morning when he was forced to sleep with Asami because the man always had his arms wrapped around his waist which made it difficult for him to get out of bed without waking the other up, though Takaba was finally starting to master the art even though it was taking him such a long time to do it.

Breakfast always tended to be a rather quite meal, Asami usual focused on his phone or schedule for the day to pay much attention to Takaba once the two were actually sitting down. While making breakfast Takaba had actually considered asking Asami if he liked chocolates or not, but now that the older man was sitting before him he knew that it was a rather stupid question to even considering asking the older man, because A he'd more then likely figure out what it was that Takaba was up to which would just ruin his plans completely or B he'd tease the boy about the question because of how much Takaba liked sweet himself, Takaba also knew that led comments would more then likely ensue if the older man wanted to tease him for asking such a question.

So instead of Asking Asami Takaba decide that he'd take a different route to asking his question, he just needed to make sure what Asami's schedule was like so he didn't end up messing his plan up before he even got started on it.

Takaba knew for a fact that Kirishima was a good outlet to go to if he wanted information on Asami, good information that was. The only thing was Takaba had to make sure that Asami and Kirishima weren't anywhere near each other when he started asking the guard questions. That was where the hard part lay, that and the fact that Kirishima mightn't even be that willing to answer the questions that he wanted to ask. Takaba knew though that it was Kirishima or Souh he'd need to ask this question to and in his mind Souh was already out of the question because he wasn't around Asami anywhere near as much as Kirishima was.

Takaba did somehow though manage to convince Kirishima to leave Asami's side for a short while once the older man was on lunch break and there was no risk of anything bad happening to him. Of course it was no easy tasking convincing Kirishima to talk with him, he practically had to go as far as begging the guard to come and see him, saying that it was something important dealing with Asami. Takaba was fairly certain and correct in his thinking that just by mentioning that what he wanted had to do with Asami got the guard's attention

Thankfully for Takaba he was able to choose the spot that they were to meet at which made things a bit easier for him because there was less chance of one of the other guards hearing what it was that they were talking about and informing Asami.

Takaba was feeling fairly confident about his plan up until the point that he was sitting in front of Kirishima as the other looked at him expectantly, a sign that he didn't want the boy to waste his time if it was at all possible. Takaba knew that Asami was on a fixed lunchtime and it had probably just taken half of the older man's lunch time for Kirishima just to meet up with Takaba.

"I want to ask you something important but before I ask the question I want you to promise me that you won't tell Asami about any of this." Kirishima raised his eye brow when Takaba said this, not quite a sign that he was goin to do as the boy had asked him, but more of a sign that he was willing to at least hear the other out before making a decision as to what was best to be done about the matter.

"And what question might you be asking me that you don't want Asami-sama knowing about?" Takaba started to fidget slightly when Kirishima asked him this question, not really eager to show off the blush that started to appear on his face.

"Well you see its something that's complicated though it really shouldn't be." Takaba replied, glancing at Kirishima who was becoming noticeable irritated by the fact that he really wasn't getting to the point of what it was he wanted to ask. "You know what the day after tomorrow is right?" Takaba asked the other, thinking that this was the best way to go about asking the question.

"Of course I know what day the day after tomorrow is, after all I'm in charge of keeping Asami's schedule." Takaba almost winced at the tone in Kirishima's voice, knowing that he more then likely struck a never with the other by the way that he had asked that question.

"I know what date it is, but do you know what the day itself is?" Takaba questioned, trying to refrain from rolling his eyes when Kirishima fixed him with a blank look that clearly said he didn't know what exactly it was that the boy wanted from him, nor did he seem to see what the question had to do with Asami, who was more then likely almost done with lunch by and would soon be wondering where it was that he had headed off to. Kirishima's only thankfulness when it came to dealing with this whole matter was with the fact that Souh was the one driving Asami so he knew that by not being there he wasn't putting his boss of that much.

"I'm not certain what exactly it is that you're trying to get at, but I'm certain that whatever day the day after tomorrow is supposed to be has nothing to do with Asami-sama. Now unless there is something important that you actually have to talk with me about I'll be taking my leave now. " Takaba was certain if it was due to the way that Kirishima was talking to him or the fact that the other was getting ready to leave, but Takaba ended up exploding, blurting out his question before he realized what exactly he had said until he was done.

"The day after tomorrow has everything to do with Asami! It's fucking Valentines Day and I don't know what to make him because I don't even know if he likes chocolate." Takaba snapped, not realizing what he had said or done until he saw the look on Kirishima's face. Takaba knew for a fact that even if he tried he'd more then likely not be able to hide the blush that was now covering his face over what he had just blurted out.

At first since Kirishima was being so quiet Takaba didn't think that the other was going to answer his question, but was rather surprised when the guard cleared his throat, adjusted his glasses, and proceeded in speaking about what Takaba had just said.

"If I am understand correctly from what you're telling me is that the day after tomorrow is Valentines Day, a day on wish you want to give Asami-sama chocolates on but yet you don't know if such a thing would be a good choice because you are unaware of his sweet preferences?" Takaba nodded his head at Kirishima's question, not trusting his mouth to give an answer to the guard who was studying him careful. "I dislike admitting such a thing my in such a subject my knowledge is rather limited, for I myself have never once before witnessed Asami eating anything that could be considered sweet." Kirishima explained, pulling a small notebook from the inside of his suite pocket. Takaba was rather surprised as the guard started flipping through the notebook, only being able to guess that it held all the information Kirishima had gathered on what it was that Asami liked and disliked. "My duties only go so far as being his secretary and temporary driver, so I don't fully know everything there is to know about Asami-sama, which I regret admitting." Takaba was starting to feel rather shot down while Kirishima took the time to explain all of this to him, for he had really been hoping that the guard would be able to help him in finding out what kind of sweets that Asami liked so that the boy didn't have to ask such a question to Asami himself. "I'd be willing to ask such a question to Asami-sama himself, but I would more then likely be putting myself in a compromising situation by asking the boss such a question, thus there isn't all that much that I can do to help you with your search." Takaba sighed lightly when Kirishima told him this, already figuring that that was the direction that conversation was heading in. Takaba knew though that he had to buck up if he wanted to go through with this plan, even if it meant that he had to ask his question to Asami himself and put up with the older man prying into why it was that Takaba suddenly wanted to know such a thing. "My services may not be able to help you, but I would considering talking to Souh." Takaba gave Kirishima a strange look for what he had just suggested, out of all the people to ask next why did it have to come down to Souh. "Since I am the boss's secretary it is my main job to stay in his office and make sure that things are well attended to there, so since thus is the case Souh often has the chance to drive Asami-sama around more then myself, so you may have a better chance of asking him such a question, though there is no guarantee that he'll have any better knowledge then I do about the matter." Takaba chuckled softly at the way that Kirishima had finished his sentence because it almost felt like to Takaba that the glasses guard was hoping that Souh didn't know more then he did about Asami's likes and dislikes.

"Well thanks for the help that you were able to offer me I'll see if I can get the chance to talk to him then." Kirishima gave a slight bow of his head at Takaba's words as the two of them stood up from the table. Kirishima didn't even bothering looking at his watch as he walked out of the café, knowing that he was already rather late to meeting Asami and that the other would more then likely be inquiring as to where it was that he had gone off to.

Takaba choose to wait a few extra minutes to leave the café until he was certain that Kirishima was gone because he really didn't want people to start associating him with the guard because he knew that that do nothing more then cause problems for himself. Just as Takaba was ready to leave the café he let out a soft groan when he came to realize something important, Kirishima had never agreed not to tell Asami what it was that they were talking about if the older man inquired about it. Takaba allowed his mind to dwell on this thought for a few seconds before shaking his head and setting his mind onto the new task at hand, he had a limited amount of time to find out what it was that he wanted to know if he didn't want to be late when it came to making his chocolates for the older man.


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Takaba found that it was easier to get to talk to Souh then he had expected it to be. Since Asami was staying seated someplace for a while Souh had no real reason to stay around the older man. A certain side of Takaba had to wonder if Kirishima had informed Souh that Takaba wanted to talk to him because of how readily the guard agreed to see him. Then again the photographer didn't know that much about Souh nor did he feel that comfortable around him.

The meeting place was rather different this time because Souh had actually come to pick Takaba up, in the limousine nonetheless, riding shotgun next to Souh. Sitting next to the tall bulky blond guard was making Takaba realize that Asami wasn't quite that intimidating, not quite at least.

Takaba had never sat in the front seat of the limousine before and doing so caused him to feel rather strange, because he was able to look at things completely differently since he was sitting in the front.

Takaba didn't know at first how it was that he was going to address his question to Souh because the guard was that much harder to talk to then Kirishima was, but thankfully just when Takaba felt as though he was going to burst from not knowing what it was that he should say to start the conversation.

"It's obvious that you want to speak to him, what do you have to say?" Souh's lard rumble voice caused Takaba to start some when the guard first started speaking, but he allowed for himself to relax some when it was obvious that the other was waiting for him to speak. Takaba glanced warily at the hands gripping the steering wheel before he started speaking, very aware of the fact that it wouldn't take all that much for Souh to strangle him if he so desired because Takaba ended up asking the question the wrong way at the wrong point in time. So Takaba decided to phrase the question differently from the way that he had phrased it to Kirishima, in other words he cut straight to the chase even though it embarrassed him greatly to just ask his question so suddenly.

"So do you know if Asami likes Chocolates or not?" Takaba questioned as he looked out the limousine window, not daring to look at the guard who was being so quiet.

"Asami has never stated his preference when it comes to sweets, though he does get them every now and again." Souh replied, though Takaba knew that guard wasn't giving him all the information that he had.

"So what does Asami do with the sweets he gets then?" Takaba then questioned, hoping that his asking the right kind of questions without taking too much time up so that the other wouldn't get upset at him.

"He usually takes them home with him, what he does with them from there I have no knowledge on." Souh replied, causing Takaba to once again stifle a sigh in defeat at the realization that he had once again reached a dead end or so he thought. "Though the boss's look at the sweets he is presented with changes depending on what it is that is being offered to him." these words gave Takaba a small speck of hope, though he knew that it'd probably just lead him to a dead end anyways.

"You mean he shows more interest in some sweets over others?" Takaba double-checked; wanting to make sure he knew what the other was try to tell him.

"That is correct, some he shows completely disdain for while others he'll pay a certain amount of attention to before he sets them down and chooses to completely ignore them."

"You know what the day after tomorrow is, don't the date, but the day right?" Takaba questioned, knowing that it was safe to ask that kind of question now. Rather then giving a worded response Souh just gave a stiff nod of his head.

"Do Asami- you know- like get- lots of chocolates on that day?" Takaba told himself to not really care about what the answer was, but that didn't stop a small side of him wishing that the answer would be a no.

"Whether or not Asami-sama gets chocolates a lot on that day I cannot tell you, if he does receive any they're more then likely mailed to his address, rather then being giving to him personally." Souh replied, giving Takaba some hope though it wasn't quite the answer that he was looking for.

Of course the thought of all of Asami's chocolates being mailed to him made Takaba get the image of a mound of chocolate boxes blocking the entrance to his condo. Takaba wasn't certain if he should laugh over the thought of feel jealous of it. A certain side was definitely jealous over the fact that if Asami received those chocolates, it that meant that there many women and possible men who were ready to lay themselves down for him, on the other side though Takaba was curious to know what exactly it was that the older man did with the chocolates that he ended up receiving.

When the limousine came to a sudden stop Takaba knew exactly what that meant, it was time for him to leave because Souh didn't want to deal with him anymore.

Takaba didn't say anything as he stepped out of the vehicle and shut the door behind himself.

Now that he was back standing in front of the pent house, Takaba was feeling rather hesitant about the whole matter. He had just talked to two people who spent a lot of time near and around Asami and they held no information about whether he liked sweets or not, not that he had really expected much help from them since Asami hadn't even eaten sweets around him at him.

So Takaba was starting to realize that things were just going down to the point where he may very well despite not willing wanting to have to do such a thing for very good reasons, asking Asami what kind of sweet thing he liked.

Takaba shook his head as he entered the pent house, taking off his shoes he trotted into the living room. Takaba was trying to think of another way to get around the matter of sweets as he sat down on the loveseat.

He wasn't shutting down the idea of having to ask Asami this question; he just didn't want the other to start suspecting what exactly it was that he was up to. Asami was really quick when it came to catching onto things, quicker then Takaba would've like for him to be at least, which is why before he made any move, he knew that he had to thoroughly think things through before Asami found everything out.

Currently though Takaba knew that before he got much further he was going to need a shower and nap so that he'd be revitalized to deal with Asami later when the older man returned.

Kirishima was almost to the point of feeling as though he shouldn't even been breathing in Asami's office with the look that the older man was fixing him with, a look that told the guard he knew something was up, just not what exactly it was.

"Speak, Souh informed me that you spoke with Takaba earlier, for what reason did you two need to meet?" Asami questioned as he exhaled his cigarette smoke, fixing Kirishima with a look that told him that he had no choice to but answer the question, though he didn't exactly want to break the small amount of trust that boy had in him. So rather then give the boy's intentions away, he decided to deal with the matter in a different, one that Takaba wasn't going to be all that pleased with even if it meant he wasn't giving the boy away.

"I was simple taking Takaba-san to the side, Asami-sama, it would seem as though by was thinking about getting into some trouble, by taking a job that required him to do a rather dangerous stake out, rather then having you have to deal with that on top of all the other work you were doing, I figured that it would be safe for me to take him to the side and explain that now would not be the best of times for him to be doing such a thing." Kirishima explained, bowing as far down as he could by the waist, feeling more then a little guilty over the fact that he was lying to his boss for the sake of the brat who had no control over him. "Please forgive if I have stepped out of line for doing this." Kirishima did find himself holding his breath when Asami took more then a short while to respond to what he had been told. It was as though the older man was trying analyze what the guard had just told him to see if it was indeed the truth or not.

"And what did Takaba say to you about the matter?" Asami questioned, the slight hint of amusement in his voice letting the guard know that he had more then likely believed what he had just been told. Kirishima tried not to pause too long as he tried to make sure he was saying words that he knew the boy would indeed use in response to being told that it wasn't safe for him to do as he pleased.

"Per usual routine, he wasn't at all thrilled about the fact that you are refusing him such rights again so suddenly, he didn't say whether or not he would give up on the stake out but I did warn him that there would be repercussions if he continued to do as he pleased without paying heed to your warning." Kirishima felt slightly better when he heard the light chuckle that escaped Asami.

"It would seem as though I may end up having to quit work early to tend to a more important matter, and how exactly booked is my schedule today?" Kirishima was quick when it came to straightening himself up and quickly going to secretary mode as he told Asami what he had left to take care of for the day.

Takaba wasn't all that certain what he was finding more horrifying, the fact that Asami was actually home no where near three in the morning and was still looking rather refreshed and lively, or the fact that, having just gotten out of the shower he currently had nothing more then bath towel wrapped around his waist to protect his midsection as he stood in the bathroom entrance with Asami standing right there, blocking him from both being able to close the door or exit the bathroom.

A few seconds after realizing the older man was scanning his body over, Takaba realized what exactly it was he found to be the worst about the situation he was in, he was getting quickly turned on over the fact that Asami was currently eye rapping him with a very dangerous smirk on his lip, and that he was getting VERY turned on by that look he knew meant nothing more then trouble for him.

"Did I come in at a bad time?" Asami questioned as he took an advancing step towards Takaba causing the boy to take a retreating step back so he didn't end up too close to the older man who was currently oozing danger from this entire being.

"Yeah, you did." Takaba replied as he tried his hardest to scowl at the advancing older man. "Can't I at least be allowed to take a shower in peace without having to worry about you coming in and trying to rape me?" the boy quickly found himself back up against the bathroom wall, a very dangerous situation was starting to form in front of him as Asami placed a hand above his head, his face mere inches away from the other's as his eyes stayed fixed on the boy's lips.

"Not when you're trying to get yourself in trouble." Asami replied, Takaba frowned as he looked up at the older man, not certain what he was talking about.

"Trouble, what-" Takaba didn't get to finish his sentence before Asami's lips were smashing down on his, catching him off guard in such a heated kiss that he lost his grip on the towel around his waist a he was forced to grab onto the front of Asami's suit so he didn't fall as his legs buckled.

"No use denying the fact that you've been being good, Kirishima already informed that you've been trying to get into trouble, didn't we just get over discussing your choice of work this morning." Takaba's mind was spinning so quickly that he didn't quite catch onto what exactly it was that Asami was saying until a few seconds after he was finished speaking and was fixing him with a look that let the photographer knowing the older man was waiting to hear what he had to say for himself.

Takaba actually paused and took a deep breath at this point in time, one because he knew that he was currently walking on very thin ice with Asami because Kirishima had given him an out so that the older man wouldn't end up finding out about what he was doing, so he actually needed to take the time to think about what to say to the yakuza standing in front of him, and secondly because he needed time to recover from the kiss that Asami had just forced him into.

"So what if I'm thinking about doing as stake out again? I don't remember you telling me recently that doing such a thing is off limits." Takaba knew that by approaching the situation in a defensive manner that he'd make it seem as though the matter was that much more believe able.

"And when exactly is it that I said it was okay for you to do such a thing? I only tolerate what it is that you do because you simply refuse to listen to me every single time I tell what you should and shouldn't be doing, aside from that both you and I know both know that I don't have all the time in the world to keep coming to punish you every single time that you refuse to do as I tell you." Takaba shivered slightly when Asami ran a hand up his chest, only now realizing as the hand dipped further that he didn't have the protection of the towel around his waist anymore.

"Right, we both know that you don't have the time to worry about me, so how about you just let me do my thing and I let you do your thing, that way we can keep coexisting nicely without any problems." Takaba suppressed a moan as he was pushed further back into the wall as Asami's head came to rest on his shoulder, his face mere inches away from this ear as he spoke, his breath tickling the boy's sensitive ear and sending his brain almost to overdrive mode as his hand brushed against the ever so slightly hard shaft.

"Both you and I know that there will never be way for us to coexist well together, by now you should've learn that it's better not to fight against me and give in before things become worse for you."

Takaba processed the words that Asami was saying to him, but didn't really end up thinking about the fact that Asami wanted him to put what he was saying into use.

"Stop that." Takaba tried his hardest to growl when Asami nipped the soft shell of his ear and ran his tongue down the side of his neck. Takaba wasn't really feeling all that up to dealing with Asami's assault, because even though the older man had come home early then he usually did Takaba was still working within a limited time frame that he knew Asami would a good job of breaking away huge chunks of if he allowed for the older man to do as he pleased with his body.

Asami was apparently feeling more dominate then usual tonight though because even though Takaba said that he didn't really want to deal with assault at the current moment in time, Asami was completely ignoring him as his hands and tongue continued to roam over parts of his body that Takaba didn't really want them near, it didn't help with the fact that Asami was now thinking he was trying to get himself into trouble, thus giving the older man another reason to be able to assault the boy without feeling the need to listen to the other.

"You bought something new." Asami murmured against the boy's neck, as he gave the neck a long like, tasting the slight hint of vanilla on the other's neck, somethin that he really wants used to tasting when he licked across the sensitive.

"Hmm." Takaba acknowledged as he bowed his forward even more, allowing Asami even greater access to the back of his neck despite knowing that he really shouldn't be encourage the older man was much as he was. "I wanted to try something a little different for a while." Takaba replied.

It took Takaba a few moments to realize that Asami wasn't objecting to the smell of the vanilla or the taste of it being on the back of his neck, if he had been a little more together then he'd have known that that was a great opportunity to take advantage of the situation and question the older man about it, though before he was even able to get that far Asami had already gone back to assaulting his mouth, not even leaving him any room for the chance to speak.

Takaba was now not only even more exhausted then he was when he had originally come home, he was irritated, as he had suspected would happen, Asami ended up wasting a huge chunk of his time and not even allowing him any space of questions when he was feeling like he could talk enough to ask them.

It was now two thirty in the morning as Takaba lay in the bed next to Asami who was sound asleep as though there was nothing wrong in the world, apparently not aware that while there wasn't anything wrong in his world, that there was a huge amount of things that were wrong in the photographer's world.

Not only did he miss his chance to ask Asami an important question, he hadn't even had the chance to eat dinner before the older man was on top of him, and now that the two were finished with their coupling he didn't really have much energy to get up and get himself something to eat. Groaning softly he rolled over onto his side, making sure not to make too much noise as he buried his head under the pillow, resigning himself to the fact that at the current moment in time there wasn't all that much left for him to do expect for get some sleep and try to question Asami again when the older man would be awake and not in the mood to mess with him in order to see where exactly that got him. There was no way that Takaba was going to allow for himself to lose this fight now that he had set his mind to doing something for the older man.

The following morning Takaba made sure to be up extra early in order in order to be more mentally and physically prepared to talk with Asami about the matter at hand that was so important to him, direct question or not, he needed to find out what he found out before Valentines Day passed otherwise he knew that he was going to start feeling really guilty over the matter.

Takaba had finished making breakfast before the older man was even ready to appear at the table, wanting to make sure that there was indeed nothing to distract him or put him off from asking the question that he wanted to ask.

Of course as always in these kinds of situations Takaba found the question trying to stick in his throat when Asami did appear to have breakfast, causing Takaba to curse himself mentally for being so shy when it came to such matters as these. What made it even worse for the poop boy was that Asami knew something was up from the look that he gave Takaba when he entered the kitchen, a look that told him he knew that there was something that photographer wanted to speak or ask him about, but that he didn't quite feel comfortable doing, Asami wasn't nice in these matters though and never attempted to put the boy out of his misery by asking him what was on his mind, he just tended to ignore the other, letting him know that he could ask the question if he wanted to, but that the older man didn't really care about what decision he chose to make.

Knowing that he wasn't going to easily be able to speak to the older man, Takaba decided to sit down at the table for the time being and eat breakfast, even though his stomach didn't really feel like it was going to be able to handle food entering it because of how nervous this whole Valentines Day thing was making him.

Asami was actually finding himself feeling rather amused by the situation that was unfolding in front of him, for it had been quite since the last time he had seen the boy as nervous as he currently was as he sat down at the table trying to eat despite the fact that he was obviously too nervous to do such a thing with whatever was bothering him. While Asami wouldn't deny he fact that he was intrigued to know what exactly had the boy so nervous, he didn't really want to ask because he enjoyed seeing the boy squirm so much around him. Besides Asami knew that if it was really something that important to the boy that he'd come back later to ask him about it when he wasn't feeling so stiff over the matter.

Once breakfast was done, Takaba took care of his typical routine of making sure that Asami's clothes were perfectly straight before sending the older man off with a kiss, and rather longing look that said he really wanted to ask that question, but just couldn't quite bring himself to do it, even though he could easily tell that Asami was enjoying the chance to see him squirm over the matter so much.

Takaba allowed Asami to leave, not being able to bring himself to ask the question even though the older man lagged behind for a short while longer, more then likely trying to see if the other was going to ask the question before he did leave.

Takaba did however did something a little small that would more then likely give him his answer as to whether or not the older man liked any sweets by the end of the day.

Takaba had made himself pack a small easy to carry lunch for the older man, though he already knew that he could rely on Kirishima to make sure at the older man stayed well fed while he was busy with work. Takaba was certain though that guard wouldn't mind the small meal he packed because the other would know why it was that boy had done it.

Shaking his head Takaba let his mind drift away from Valentines Day so that he could also focus on getting ready to get some work done, after all he had to take light jobs for the next two days in order to make sure that he wasn't going to have to be too busy on Valentines Day itself.

Later on the day when Asami was at work and decided it was time to eat lunch, he was found himself amused and slightly mystified over the small square of white chocolate that had been carefully placed in with the rest of the food, Asami didn't muse over this for long as he sorted through the rest of his lunch to see if there were signs of any other sweets that his lover wanted him to try and eat.

Asami wasn't even thinking of the reason why Takaba could've put it there having anything to do with the fact that it was getting so close to Valentines Day. Asami was just putting it off on the fact that the boy was trying one of his many different tacts to get Asami to enjoy eating sweets as much as he did. Asami always found it amusing when the boy tried to do this, because unlike the older man, the photographer, the other was no where near as forceful when he wanted Asami to try something new compared to how forceful the older man was when he wanted Takaba to try something.

Another thing that Asami found amusing about the whole situation was the way that Kirishima would glance at the bento every single time that the guard entered the office to either escort a guest in or out or when he brought papers in. Kirishima never really did like it when someone else aside from him attempted to take care of Asami, it didn't bode well with him even if it was something the boy was doing, because it took away one of the few great joys the guard had when it came to taking care of Asami.

Kirishima however did try to bring himself to deal well with the matter considering he knew the reason that the boy more then likely had done such a thing considering it had been a long time since the photographer had just made a lunch for Asami to bring into work with him. So because Kirishima wanted to allow the boy to find the answer that he was looking for, he told himself that he wouldn't get upset at the other this time around, rather he'd wait until the whole event was over and when they had a chance to talk again alone he'd explain that he'd really prefer if the boy refrained from bring in anything for Asami to eat, especially when the older man had so many clients to deal with in a day.

Takaba knew that with each passing minute he was running out of a great deal of time and now that his options were becoming more limited, he knew that he was going to end up having to rely on Kirishima to help him once again in this matter, because like it or not there was no way that he was going to be able to bring himself to ask Asami the question that he wanted to. So Takaba already decided on a good back up plan he was certain was going to work with the older man.


	3. Chapter 3

Not wishing to have much to do when it came to be Valentines day Takaba took a job shooting models, as much as he hated it he told himself that he had to do it if he wanted to have enough time to make chocolates for Asami the following day, or whatever sweet it was that the older man liked the best.

Doing a job dealing with Models left Takaba was quit a bit of time to think since he just had to make sure he was shooting his camera from the right angels instead of having to be ready to run for his life if someone spotted him.

The thing that Takaba had come to realize when he was taking photos was that he didn't even know how good he was when it came to making chocolates, or sweets at all for that matter. Sure he did like to eat them a lot but because he had always been busy with his work aside from having time every now and again to cook his meals, he never really had time to make any of the sweets that he enjoyed so he usually just bought them.

Takaba didn't think that it would be all that hard to make something sweet, he just knew that he was more then likely going to need to get ingredients, because he knew for a fact that Asami didn't have anything that he was going to need to be able to make what he wanted to.

Takaba soon also had another problem come up during the course of the model shooting, and that had to deal with the fact some of the models felt the need to give him giri chocolates, Takaba didn't have much against the fact that they wanted to give them to him because of the work he was doing for them, he had a problem accepting them even though they were just giri chocolates because he knew that Asami would more then likely not be all that happy over the fact that he had accepted them.

So as much as Takaba would've liked the chance to try some of the expensive chocolates he had to kindly turn the models down and say that he didn't want them. Asami had somehow ended up corrupting Takaba enough through the course of things that he didn't even think that some of the models who were considered some of best ones out there currently, in the small time magazines that was, were even that cute, so he didn't feel as guilty turning them and their chocolates down.

During lunch break Takaba used his cell phone to start looking for what kind of ingredients he was going to need to buy while he quickly ate. Takaba had that strange feeling that Asami was once again going to be coming home early and that if he didn't move quickly enough the older man was going to catch onto what exactly it was that he was doing.

The ingredients list was simple, and the amount of money that he was going to be spending on what he needed wasn't going to be enough to make Asami question what exactly he did with.

That was another set rule between him and the older man, Asami never questioned him about the amount of money he spent as long as it was under fifty dollars, because Asami was fairly certain that Takaba couldn't get into too much trouble spending anything under that.

Once Takaba was done with his meal he quickly got back to shooting because he was almost done, and now that he was having to keep mental check list of what exactly he was going to have to buy he wanted to be able to pick it up quickly before he ended up forgetting something he needed.

Of course things didn't go exactly as he had planned for them to, because the moment that that he had finished his job and was on his way to the store to pick up what he needed his cell phone started ringing, and of course the person who was calling was none other then Asami himself. Takaba of course knew better then to not answer so without wasting time he pressed the talk button and put the phone up to his ear.

"I appreciate the kind gesture of making me lunch, but I don't quite comprehend the need for the white chocolate to be there." Takaba flinch slightly at the tone Asami used when saying his, it wasn't quite disapproving considering it sounded rather amused over the situation, but it was more then likely a sign that he didn't like the chocolate that the other had left in there for him.

"You mightn't eat sweets all that often, but every now and again it doesn't hurt you try to something different." Takaba replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable when Asami chuckled on the other end of the phone.

"I have to agree there, trying something different isn't a bad thing at all." Takaba knew that that was a very pointed comment Asami was making, but instead of reacting and snapping something back that would more then likely get him into trouble Takaba bit the inside of his mouth and waited to see what Asami was going to say next to him. Takaba could hear, as Asami got ready to speak again, but was cut off by what sounded like someone entering the office. Takaba couldn't hear what was being said, because the voices were too low, but the talking didn't last long before Takaba heard the sound of the office door being closed again. "Our talk will have to end short here, but I do hope that tonight you'll be home and waiting for me like a good boy." Takaba was about to make a retort in response to what Asami said, but before he had a chance to the other had already hung up on him. Takaba huffed as he shoved the cell phone back into his pocket.

It took Takaba to a few seconds to realize after he had put his cell phone up that Asami's comment meant that he was going to have to be home in somewhere around three hours or so, much sooner then he was expecting.

Takaba cursed lowly under his breath, three hours would be enough time to get what he needed, or at least he hoped that it was going to be, after that it'd just be finding someplace safe to store the ingredients he was going to be buying.

Putting aside the issue of where to put what he was getting Takaba just hurried himself along with the task of buying the ingredients that he knew he was going to need.

Buying ingredients for chocolates shouldn't have been so hard, or at least not as hard as it had been for Takaba.

The many different types of cocoas hadn't really proven to be the main problem, even though there were so many different types and brands to look at that all seemed to carry a different flavor, we at least from the other cocoas that was. Nor was it that difficult for him to choose what kind of sweetener he wanted to use in the chocolate, because he had already figured that something mild was going to end up being better for him in the long run since it was Asami that he was dealing with.

The biggest problem came from all of the people that had gathered around, well mainly girls to see what he was doing and to 'offer' their help when it came to choosing what was best to use when making chocolate. Takaba didn't really mind all that much that they wanted to help him with the task that he was trying to accomplish, what he did mind was the way that they crowded around him and all started giving out their opinions while arguing over what one of the other girls said. That was what Takaba had a hard time dealing with. Takaba apparently hadn't realized until he was talking to those girls that making chocolates was more of a fine task then he had first though it was.

Needless to say though by the time that he did manage to get everything that he needed he was exhausted, more exhausted then he should've been over the simple task of picking up ingredients for chocolate.

Takaba knew that by the time that he had reached home he had done a fantastic job of wasting a good two hours before he was actually able to get home, which he knew increased the risk of Asami being home before him.

With holding a sigh Takaba pulled the key out of his pocket and put it into the door handle and twisted it so that he could open the door. Swapping the bags from his right hand to his left he opened the door and stepped inside, and shutting the door with his foot.

Takaba paused for a second once he was inside, just to make sure that he didn't hear any signs of Asami being around before proceeding to head to the kitchen to put away what he had gotten. Takaba was thankful that the task of putting everything up was really easy since Asami hardly kept any groceries around, as it was easy to find a place to put everything. Of course he had to make sure that where he put it wasn't going to be some place that Asami would easily discover them when he was moving around the kitchen first thing in the morning.

Of course being fairly certain that there wasn't really a place that he could find that Asami wouldn't locate the ingredients in, he just put them in the best spot that he could find that he figured Asami wouldn't really be around.

Once that was done he proceeded to get ready to make dinner since he figured that it wouldn't be that long before Asami would be coming home and he didn't want the other to end up sidetracking him before he had a chance to finish making or starting dinner if Asami came home while he was messing around.

Takaba decided to make something light for dinner because he was fairly certain that Asami wouldn't be all that hungry since it wasn't that long after lunch break that he was going to be coming home, and while he had packed him something to eat, the meal was rather small so he was certain that Kirishima probably made him something a little extra to eat aside from that.

Takaba wanted to save up some of his energy anyways for the following day because he wanted to make something a little extra special for Asami since it was going to be Valentines Day. So Takaba went with something rather simple for dinner and went for some fried rice and a cold noodle salad, rather certain that Asami wouldn't mind eating such light foods considering he wasn't going to have much time to prepare much else for the older man.

As if on cue Takaba had barely finished making and put everything together when he heard the front door close, a sign that Asami was now home, which meant that Takaba needed to hurry up and finish setting the table so that he could go and greet the older man.

By the time that Takaba had finished setting the table Asami had already taken his jacket off and was getting ready to head into the kitchen. Asami was slightly surprised though that by his own choice Takaba stopped him before he reached the kitchen to give him his welcome home kiss. Asami wasn't used to Takaba being so eager when it came to doing those kinds of things.

"Is there something up that you're afraid I'm going to find out about?" Asami questioned once the kiss was broken and Takaba had taken a step back before Asami had a chance to do anything else to him.

"N-nothing's up." Takaba replied as he glanced back Asami before making his way towards the kitchen to get ready to eat. Asami smirked at the boy's slightly strange behavior but followed behind the other towards the kitchen.

Asami of course didn't complain once about the food that Takaba had made, in fact he actually seemed to enjoy the light meal more then he did most of the other's that Takaba made for him.

Takaba was thrilled by this and tried his hardest through out the meal to act as normal as possible that Asami didn't think that there was anything up with him. Of course there really wasn't all that much Takaba was trying to hide from Asami aside from the ingredients that he had picked up. Asami being Asami though would think that it was something much more major that the boy was trying to hide from him and probably try to find out what exactly was going on with him.

Dinner was finished in a rather timely manner and Takaba was allowed to do the dishes in peace while Asami finished signing some papers that he had apparently brought home with him.

Once everything from dinner had been taken care of, there wasn't really much to do since it was only seven at night and Asami was home. Takaba was of course slightly wary of the fact that it was so early and Asami was home because that usually meant that something would go on between him and Asami, because Asami had plenty of free time on his hands and because of that he couldn't keep his hands to himself because Takaba also had nothing to do to keep himself away from Asami.

Tonight though was one of those strange nights that Takaba wasn't quite used to with Asami, despite the fact that it was early and they had a lot of times to themselves Asami wasn't touching Takaba, not even attempting to kiss the boy while they sat close to each other on the loveseat with hardly any space between them and nothing really distracting themselves from one another.

Of course after a few moments of sitting there Asami did what he typically did when there wasn't anything going on between the two of them, he went to the kitchen to pour them some drinks. Takaba knew better then to offer to get the drinks for Asami or to even enter the kitchen to help the other because Asami didn't approve of that, Takaba didn't understand, but knew that doing such a thing would warrant him punishment from Asami, so after the first two times Takaba learned that it was just better to stay out of the kitchen and let Asami do his thing rather then upsetting the other.

Takaba watched carefully when Asami reentered the living room with the two half full glasses in his hand, one for himself and of course on for Takaba. Asami knew that the boy could handle this much alcohol and as he had told Takaba before, by allowing the other to drink a small amount every couple of days, it was a good way to condition his body to get used to the affects of the alcohol.

Sitting back down on the loveseat Asami handed one of the glasses to Takaba, watching as the boy carefully took it and stared at it for a few seconds before glancing over at Asami, waiting for the down his glass first before he'd follow suit. One thing that Takaba knew he'd probably never be able to get used to was the burn that the alcohol caused him to feel at the back of his throat, for it seemed that no matter how much he'd drink he'd always still feel that burn that would cause him to swallow repeatedly after draining his glass, his eyes would be shut at this time so that they wouldn't end up watering while he waited for the burn to pass.

When Takaba opened his eyes again, he saw what he usually saw once he had finished drinking, Asami staring at him rather intently, in an intent way that Takaba could never quite know what it meant, but at this point is when either one of two things would happen between the two of them. The first would be that Asami would decide that he had become impatient with just sitting there next to the photographer without doing anything and decide it was time to drag the other to the bedroom for the night in order to have his way with him, and the second was that they'd kiss, not a particularly harsh kiss, though it was one that did leave Takaba feeling rather breathless by the time that the kiss had been broken, of course then from that point it would be up to him what would be happening next between them, because Asami always took that chance to tease Takaba after he was so turned on by the kiss that they had just shared.

Of course tonight Asami choose to take the kiss approach to things, drawing Takaba close to himself so that he didn't have to move much from the comfortable position that he was in while he took the time to claim the other's lips, in a slow manner he knew drove Takaba crazy, of course Takaba was so drawn in by the tender way that Asami did it that he never tried to make it any rougher then Asami wanted for it to be done in. Usually by the time the kiss was done though Takaba was straddling Asami's lap, so that when the kiss was broken they were once again left staring at each other until one or the other decided to move from the position that they were in.

Takaba was usually the one to cave first and move away from Asami because he couldn't handle looking at the older man for so long without something starting to stir inside of himself, something that he didn't really want to end up giving into if at all possible.

Tonight it was a little bit different though and Takaba felt the strong need to kiss Asami again once the older man had broken the kiss so that the boy could breath. Asami of course didn't object when Takaba placed their lips together, the photographer's arms coming to warp around Asami's neck as the older man held the boy into place.

"Do you want to take this someplace more comfortable?" Asami questioned once the second kiss was broken and Takaba's head was resting on his shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. Takaba shook his head in response to the question, knowing that if he gave in right then and there that he'd more then likely end up over sleeping, meaning that he wouldn't be able to give his chocolates to Asami before the older man had to leave for work the following day.

"Can't." Takaba replied as he leaned further into the other, not minding the way that Asami as running his hands over his body.

"Why not?" Asami questioned, his soft breath tickling the boy's ear as he leaned slightly to tease the exposed lobe.

"Got something important to do." Takaba replied, his head feeling too fuzzy to realize what exactly it was that he was saying. "Can't sleep till it's done." Takaba almost couldn't stop a whine from escaping his mouth when Asami's tongue caressed his ear, a sign that the older man wanted the boy to give in to what it was that he was doing.

"Can't it wait until later?" Asami questioned, enjoying the way that Takaba moved when his hand slipped under the boy's shirt and rubbed along his spine.

"Hafta finish it before morning." Takaba replied, a soft moan escaping from his mouth as Asami nibbled on the sensitive part of his neck.

"Before morning, hmm? Then it can wait for a bit while we enjoy ourselves, after all there are still quite a few hours before morning arrives." Takaba wasn't even all that aware of what he was doing as he gave a soft nod of his head, letting Asami know that he was willing to give in to what he had just said even if Takaba wasn't all that aware of what he was doing.

When Takaba became fully aware again everything at first sounded like soft buzzing in the background to his ears as he started to become fully conscious again, and that was the moment that he realized that there was something horrible wrong, especially when he opened his eyes and couldn't see anything.

Takaba of course knew better then to panic in these types of situations, because if he were quiet and listened then he'd know what was going on rather quickly. Takaba knew for a fact that Asami was behind the blind fold that had been put on him so that took away some of his uneasiness as far as not being able to see what was going on went. Shifting slightly he could also tell neither his hands nor his feet had been tied, so that meant that more then likely he wasn't in any kind of trouble with the older man.

Though without being able to see or hear much noise around, him he had no idea where exactly it was that he was, nor did he know if Asami was near him. Trying hard not to shift as much as possible he relied on the only sense that he currently had aside from feeling to tell where exactly he was at.

After listening closely for a few seconds he was certain that he heard what sounded like a low hum in the background, a sound that he knew very well, a sound that more then likely meant he was currently sitting in the limousine.

"Asami?" Takaba called the other's name, though he knew that his voice sounded slightly unsteady due to how parched his mouth felt. Takaba waited a few seconds and then finally huffed when there was no response from the older man or sound that he was anywhere near by. So what had the older man just dropped him in the limousine with a blindfold covering his eyes and just expected him to sit there without trying to take the thing off? Not going to happen, or at least Takaba didn't plan on allowing for it to be able to happen since he didn't know where exactly it was that he was going.

When Takaba reached his hands around to attempt to take off the blind he was surprised at the same time and then again not very surprised that he couldn't take the blindfold off, he forgot the very small fact that this was Asami he was dealing with so of course the older man would tie the knot at the back of the blindfold in order to make sure that he wouldn't be able to take it off no matter how hard he tried. The blindfold had in fact so well done that he couldn't even lift it up the slightest amount to see if he could peek out from the bottom of it to even get the slightest idea of where it was he was heading towards.

Takaba was starting to understand that he didn't really have much of a choice aside from sitting there and waiting for the limousine to stop at it's destination, wherever that might be, because though the boy couldn't see he was fairly certain over the fact that the divider had been placed up so that he couldn't make any contact with the driver that was on the other side of it.

Takaba had found himself start to doze off, more then likely still mildly affected by the drugs that Asami gave him, when the limousine suddenly came to a stop, a sign that they had reached wherever it was that they were supposed to be going to.

Takaba stayed perfectly still as he heard the driver side door open and then close, of course once the door had closed everything became silent again, too silent for Takaba's liking since he wasn't able to see anything that was going.

Just when he didn't think that he was going to be able to handle the silence for much longer the door next to him was opened, Takaba froze at this point because he didn't know who it was that was going to be reaching in to pull him out. Takaba felt a warm familiar hand land on his lap before reaching to grab his hand that was placed at his side, once the other's fingers had touched his palm Takaba instinctively grabbed a hold of the hand and allowed for it to slowly and carefully hoist him up and out of the limousine and carefully outside.

Takaba knew the hand that was holding his so well that he had no doubt as to who the person that was leading him was, which was the only reason he was keeping his mouth shut, because he knew that at this point it wouldn't be good for him to speak unless the other spoke to him first.

Takaba hesitated for a slight second when the other person stopped moving and a soft click sound was heard, Takaba soon figured that the noise must've been the sound of a door being opened for them because the temperature suddenly changed when they took a few more steps forward and the soft click sound was heard again.

Takaba felt as the other stopped again, this time though he pulled his hand away from Takaba's and as much as the boy didn't want to let the other's hand go he felt his fingers slip away from the other as he heard the person move away from him. Takaba stayed perfectly still, since there wasn't much else for him to do since he still had the annoying blind fold on that didn't allow him to see anything that was going on.

Takaba soon felt the other's hand in his again along with what sounded like a soft jingling sound, once their hands were back together again they started walking, this time though the other was moving at a slower pace then before, which meant to Takaba that more then likely the place that the other was leading him too wasn't that faraway from where they currently were.

And of course Takaba was right because it wasn't long before they had once again stopped moving, Takaba found himself being turned to the side and gentle pushed, feeling as though he was going to lose his balance he instinctively shot his hands forward and came in contact with what felt like a door.

Takaba didn't have much of a chance to move before something was pressed against his back, what felt like the weight of the other person behind him, Takaba didn't move at this point, knowing that there wasn't really any space for him to move around with.

"You're being rather well behaved tonight, why is it that you allowed me to lead you without asking any questions." The deep baritone voice caused shudders to rack down Takaba's spine; the older man had such a greater affect on him when he wasn't able to see the other's face.

"Would it had done my any good to start asking questions, would you really have answered them if I did?" Takaba questioned, his voice rather low, as he still didn't fully trust his ability to speak that entirely well.

"True, you starting to learn how these things work." the light hint of amusement in Asami's voice caused Takaba to grit his teeth together.

"Where are we at anyways?" Takaba questioned after a few seconds of Asami not moving or saying anything, thinking that maybe the other was actually waiting for him to start asking questions about what was going on, and this indeed seemed to be the case because the moment that Takaba asked this question Asami moved.

"You'll see in just a few seconds." Asami replied as he put a little more pressure against the boy's back as he leaned forward to slide the key into the keyhole on the door, a soft click followed signaling that the door had been opened.

Asami pulled away a slight amount and made Takaba follow him in the fluid movement as he used his one free hand to open the door.

"Enter." Asami told the boy who hesitated for a slight second before doing as the older man said, trusting him that even though he couldn't see he wouldn't end up running into anything dangerous.

Once Takaba was in the room he felt Asami following in behind him before shutting the door again with a soft click. Now inside the room Takaba was feeling slightly strange, like there was something affecting him in the room.

Takaba stayed still as he heard Asami move around the room, the sound of a match being hit against something caused Takaba to move his head in the direction of the sound, but he still stayed perfectly still as he didn't know exactly how far he was going be able to move without bumping into the older man.

After a few seconds Takaba felt Asami return to being near him, once again moving behind him. At first Asami didn't do anything, just stood there behind the boy, letting Takaba know that he was more then likely looking at what it was the other couldn't see. It wasn't until a few seconds after a rather sweet scent hit Takaba's nose that Asami actually moved, he felt the large hands brush behind his head and carefully start undoing the knot that held the blindfold over his eyes.

Takaba kept his eyes shut at first even when the blindfold was of because he knew that he wasn't going to be able to see all that well right way and that he'd more then likely just end up hurting his eyes if he tried to open them too soon.

"You're safe to open them now." Asami whispered in Takaba's ear, a short while after the blindfold had been removed.

At first he wasn't able to see anything clearly, just a bunch of mixed colors, the one that stood out the most was red. Blinking a few times Takaba cleared his eyes and once he was able to fully see what it was that was in front of him the sight took his breath completely away.

Asami seemed pleased with the other's reaction because he could feel the other smirk against his shoulder, but the boy was too distracted by the sight before to even know what to say.

The red rose scatted across the table in the shape of a heart, the large heart shaped chocolate cake in the middle with the red colored frosting around the rim, and outside of both of these were lit candles, which created a shape of heart on the large table this display had been put on. The room itself was a total different thing for Takaba to take in, because while it did indeed look like cost some money to get by the looks of it, it clearly spoke of the Valentines Day spirit, which clashed greatly wit how Takaba looked at Asami, for pink and red hearts didn't really seem like Asami's style, red roses yes, but those, definitely not.

"What- what is this?" Takaba questioned, not even daring to look back at Asami as he kept his eyes on the sight in front of him, fearing that the moment he looked away it would all end up disappearing on him.

Asami chuckled softly as he moved away from the boy, making his way to the display, just stopping short of the table he turned to face the other, an amused smirk on his lips.

"Did you honesty forget what day today is Takaba?" Asami questioned as his eyes met the boy's who still looked deeply confused about what he was doing and what the older man was doing.

"No, but I don't-" Takaba was cut off by Asami holding one of his fingers up.

"If you know what today is, then there should be no confusion about what it is that you see in front of you." Asami replied, watching, as the confused boy didn't quite seem to be taking in what exactly it was that he was saying. Asami expression changed a slight amount as he made his way back over to the boy. Takaba watched but didn't move as Asami approached him. Lifting his chin up Asami caused their eyes to meet. "In other words, Happy Valentines Day, Takaba." Takaba opened his mouth to say something but before he got that far Asami claimed his mouth in a rough kiss, one the boy forced himself to pull away from because he felt as though he was going to suffocate if he didn't.

"But I was-" Takaba started but was cut off again by Asami chuckling as he lead the other towards the table.

"I know what you were going to do." Asami replied, not all that surprised by the boy's surprised expression. "Did you honestly think that either Kirishima or Souh would've been so willing to meet you over such a trivial matter if I didn't know what was going on? Though they themselves weren't fully aware of why it was that I told them to met up with you if you requested their attendance, I bugged them so that it wouldn't be much of an issue for me to know what was going." Takaba blinked for a few seconds as Asami set him down in the chair that was directly in front of the cake.

"Then you mean-even from the start?" Takaba questioned as he watched Asami's arms move around him to grab the large knife next to the cake, a sign that he was going to start it.

"Of course from the start, because I knew that sooner or later you'd remember today and think about doing something." Asami replied as he finished cutting the first large piece from the cake.

"Why would you do something like this though?" Takaba questioned, his head slightly lowered as he tried to process Asami's reasoning from doing something so special for him, because wasn't it him who was supposed to give the other chocolates, yet Asami had taken the time and planned something like this for him… it kinda made him feel funny, like he had butterflies in his stomach, but a little tighter then that, not to mention his heart was flutter a bit because of the gentle way that Asami was treating him.

"Because, My Kawaii Takaba, I don't do anything without expecting something in return, so what better to repay me for this favor by giving me something special for White Day?" Asami murmured in the other's ear as he cut a part off the cake to bring to the boy's mouth. Takaba wanted to say something in response to Asami's words but before he got that the cake was shoved into his mouth. "And let there be no mistake, I do expect something extra special this white day."

**A/N: I do apologize my fans for taking quite a bit longer then I had expected to in getting the last chapter published, but I encountered some issues when it came to how exactly I wanted to end this fanfic, and even now I apologize because I'm not all that thrilled with how I chose to make it end, I do hope that some of you find it enjoyable. **

**Thank you for being patient while I finished this.**


End file.
